<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Take Care of You. by lunarosewood23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438575">Let Me Take Care of You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23'>lunarosewood23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, It's actually really sweet, Late night cuddles, No actual sex, Raven Cross, Raven is my WoL, She gets eaten out by her husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Raven feels when she wakes up again is kisses to her cheek and hair as her back is being pulled to a warm bare chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Take Care of You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>((This started off slightly NSFW bc of the tiddy grabbing but apparently I'm horny on main and these two can't control themselves... -.-))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raven thankfully didn't have to be anywhere that evening and she had some leftovers from the night before in the icebox, so she found herself in bed wearing nothing but an oversized tank top that she normally wore in Thanalan on her travels. She sighed and snuggled further into the bed, Haurchefant was supposed to be stuck running a few errands for his father and wouldn't be home until late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt herself dozing, her book forgotten as she settled in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Raven feels when she wakes up again is kisses to her cheek and hair as her back is being pulled to a warm bare chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second was a pair of slightly cold hands sliding over her shoulders and through the arms of her tanktop to gently squeeze and fondle her breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumps at the cold but settles back against her husband with a giggle. “Did you miss me that much my love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always do my heart.” Haurchefant replied with a kiss to her lips in greeting, and when she tried to roll over to give him better access he stopped her. “Forgive me, I have no interest in sex tonight, I just wanted to hold you. If you want me to stop...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Feel free to do whatever you like, this feels nice too.” She assured him with a smile as she relaxed against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as he talked about the events of the day he ended up keeping his hands busy with a kneading motion against the soft flesh of her breasts, his hands warming up from his ministrations and by the time he had pulled his hands away, Raven was basically a puddle in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to pull away, that feels wonderful..." She mused with a smile as he crawled on top of her and felt a damp spot between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? It seems I riled you up a bit my love." He teased with a kiss to her jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut u-oh!" She exclaimed as she felt a deft hand press against the front of her smallclothes, teasing her through them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at him in surprise as he smirked. "Now now, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't take care of my wife whenever she needed me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you said-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cut her off with a slow yet deep kiss. "I know my love, and I want to take care of you. I riled you up, let me take you the rest of the way?" He soothed as he pressed sweet kisses down her neck and chest, his hand still staying on top of the flimsy fabric and she sighed in bliss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned and with a simple tug the flimsy material slid off her long legs. "Oh my wife..." He mused with a sigh as he pressed kisses to her thighs and runs his fingers along her folds. "So wet and wanting, just for me..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven blushed and let out a soft moan as his fingers teased along her clit and opening, the movements slow and light and it was driving her mad. "Haurchefant-!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two fingers immediately slipped inside and she let out a sweet moan as he spread her open, his thumb moving to rub along her clit and further drive her closer to the edge. She cried out, her core ached and throbbed from the pleasure but it wasn't quite there and he knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Amethyst..." His voice  low and sweet whispered against her belly. "What can I do to get you there my love?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shivered, the motion of his teasing fingers felt divine but she did admit, she loved it when he used his mouth. "Your mouth...oh please my angel..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As you wish."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers slowed only for his lips to wrap around her swollen clit and give a tentative suck and her back arched. The two moving fingers soon became three and she writhed in pleasure as they thrust into her at a harsh pace as his lips and tongue teased and toyed with her clit with sweet abandon, occasionally letting his teeth graze against the swollen bud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh once he started he did not stop unless she reached her high or was asked, and Raven let herself drown in the pleasure, sweet moans and cries of his name echoing off the walls of their home as she ran her hands through his hair and along his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand not thrusting within her found hers and held it as he worked harder and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh Fury I'm going to...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She must've said that out loud because she heard a moan between her legs her and his hand and mouth pressed harder and faster against her, his non-verbal way of saying "Let go, I've got you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with a sweet sob of his name she came, her release leaving her sensitive and spent as he pulled away only to wrap his arms around her and she felt him poking her backside and she giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I take care of you too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haurchefant just laughed softly and kissed her hair. "Maybe later my love. Right now just sleep. I love you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that she was fast asleep, wrapped in the warm afterglow of her high in the warmth and safety of her husband's arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone enjoyed this, this is one of the few sinfics I'm satisfied with. I have multiple ideas but I still an scared to toss them into the void.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>